


SATINAMUH SINIF

by chocomintscoups (chatdelune), SBJNO102323



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality Game, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Codes & Ciphers, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Experimentation, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatdelune/pseuds/chocomintscoups, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBJNO102323/pseuds/SBJNO102323
Summary: The impure has been rounded to become the weapons on line for the end of humanity.





	1. Chapter 1

subject number 102323

tHat's me

is that really me

me me me

me

who am i

they say i have fox Eyes and an old soul

very foxy

the quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog, but the lazy dog is actually a wolf and bites the poor brown fox's neck

wow today is a wonderfuL daywonderfuldaydaydaydaydayyyyyyy

mayday mayday

what

today is a wonderful day!!!!!

is it june? is it june this month? june junjulyaugustseptembbbbbb

july

july is a wonderful month!!!!!

it rains in july aw

it rains but i am haPpy when it rains

it rains when it is june too

i love june

junejunejunejunejunejunejun

june is when i go out at the uni square with juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

square

square is a quadrilateral

most cages are square? yes

yesyesyes

i always say no

no no no

don't hurt ME

ah but i am only a humble little art major seeking to find a circle inside the square

ah but i am only a Humble little art major seeking to find

ah but i am only a humble little art major seeking to find a free weekend in june

ah but i am only a humble little art major seeking to find a free weekend with ju

freE

not all the free things are good

not all the good things are good either

not all the nots are nots

nots

Let's tie a knot to this

a knot

i cannot

i cannot

i can not

the quick brown fox jums over the lazy dog, but the lazy dog is actually a wolf and bites the Poor br

i cannot see the moon from here

the moon is pretty

the moon has a very soothing voice

the moon keeps me alive

the moon[.](https://twitter.com/sbjno102323)

i cannot live without the moon

moonmoonMoon

i love the moon

i will be the luckiest guy if the moon loves me back

oh[.](https://pastebin.com/GFWYdhJv)

the moon does!

do you think wE can lasso the moon for our significant other?

i think i already did

anything for

anything

anything

today! is! a! wonderful! day!

anything significant

significant is synonym for IMPORTANT

important things should not be ignored

things that are important

you should NOTE in mind

my mind is full of things

things that are important

things that are HIDDEN within the mazes of thoughts and memories

memories are fuzzy sometimes but that's okay!

okay doesn't mean it's okay most of the time!

lots of okays are lies

lies that can consume you

consume you from WITHIN until you die

dying?

death is a cure for some people

people that are pure

pure people are monsters waiting for a prey to consume

lies = death

pure people = monsters

oh i get it

thanks logic

i guess

what are you saying?

dying is okay too

but dying means i have to leave the moon

and i cannot do that

i cannot

and i cannot do that

and i cannot do that

i love the moon

and the moon loves me back

i cannot see the moon from here

the moon

that's not good

i have to see the moon

i have to see him

i have to see him please

but i am in heaven

this is heaven

i think

it's easy to PLEASE the people who already loves you

but the problem is they don't know how much you love them back

they cannot measure it nor you let them know exactly how much you love them back

because they are not you

they are not you

they cannot READ your mind

they cannot read my mind

my mind is full of things

things that are irrelevant

like

not all the free things are good

not all the good things are good either

oh no

that's not good

listen to me

what i am about to tell you is extremely irrelevant and you must not keep it inside your square

the circle is somewhere out there

it's not difficult to find but you might miss it

maybe it's a tiny dot

it's irrelevant

irrelevant

irrelevant little things like capitals

capita

subject number 102323

that's me

is that really me

me me me

me

who am i

they say i have fox eyes and an old soul

very foxy

the quick brown fox jumps over the


	2. four pilots for eight planes in an airport base

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


	3. SERVER MAINTENANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SERVER MAINTENANCE

**SERVER MAINTENANCE**

  
**SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] WILL BE ON PROBATION.**

**ALL ACCOUNTS UNDER SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] ARE TEMPORARILY OFFLINE DUE TO INSPECTION.**

 

 

 

ENTER I.D. TO CONFIRM

 

**_MYNGS1317**

 

I.D. CONFIRMED

 

 

VERIFYING SYSTEM . . .

SCANNING DATA . . .

 

  
**HIDDEN DATA FOUND.**   
    LINK "https:/twitter.com/sbjno102323/"  
    LINK "https://pastebin.com/GFWYdhJv"

 

 

RELAYING DATA REPORT  
RELAYING DATA REPORT  
RELAYING DATA REPORT  
RELAYING DA-

  
RELAYING DATA REPORT CANCELLED.

SYSTEM DATA CHECKED.

 

 

  
**ALL ACCOUNTS UNDER SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] ARE PROTECTED.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**PROJECT SEVENTEEN PROGRAM TEST**

 

 

ENVIRONMENT STRUCTURE INITIALIZING . . .

INITIATING SIMULATION . . .

 

 

  
ENTER SUBJECT I.D. TO CONFIRM

 

**_102323**

 

SUBJECT I.D. CONFIRMED

 

 

  
**SUBJECT NUMBER:** 102323  
 **NAME:** JEON WONWOO  
 **SEX:** M  
 **DOB:** 07/17/1996  
 **CLASS:** [UNCONFIRMED]  
 **TYPE:** [UNCONFIRMED]  
 **DANGER LEVEL:** [UNCONFIRMED]

 

 

 

 

**BEGIN PROGRAM TEST? [Y/N]**

**BEGIN PROGRAM TEST? [Y]**

 

 


	4. STATUS REPORT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATUS REPORT

 

 

 

  
**ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 

01001000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01010111 01101111 01101110 01110111 01101111 01101111 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01111001 01100101 01110100 00111111 00100000 01001001 01100110 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101001 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101110 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101111 01110000 01100101 01110010 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00100000 01001101 01011001 01001110 01000111 01010011

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

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

SYSTEM CALIBRATED.

 

VERIFYING PROTOCOL . . .

NETWORK SERVER OPTIMIZING . . .

IDENTIFYING CHANNELS . . .

ESTABLISHING SECURE CONNECTION . . .

SECURE CONNECTION ESTABLISHED.

 

 

  
**ALL ACCOUNTS UNDER SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] ARE NOW BACK ONLINE.**

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

you are my sunsh ne

 y only sunshine

you make me happy

when the sk es are gray

you  ever know dear

how much [i love you](https://pastebin.com/Cd4PXt33)

 lease don't t ke my sunsh  e

 

awayARDUT5QWAEJPNL3OAM2PNMGWAMFPN2QWAHDTFVQAASMKTVQVASJFN2WNZEKJ45ONAAKT65MNB5HTX4GSROHTXVQWBZDTFVQRA5KUVVQKAOFKRMWNARDTP3WNARDTV33BBDDUB2QCROHFNLYAROLTLMYOBAFFN2QSAELPN3YAAIJJ23YAAIJJ23YAAIJJ23YAAIJJ23YAAIJJ23YAAIJJ23YA

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there are four destinations. you don't know which is the right path, but you have to pick one. you have chosen the fourth. at the end of the path, there are souls waiting for you, each staring at you with hollow eyes. they chant in unison. 
> 
> "the sixteenth soul has arrived. we wait for the last."

 

 

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

 

 


	7. fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fine

 

fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine YPRCIWAXRIXIRMTSGIPOYWGLJIYPBPVXJZBSRIACRWEIYPRCRIXIRMFXFGVRYPRHFZXRJAFMHWHPIARIJGRWNVGLJLNVPTBXXZRHJGRWFTYSKBUIRTBSPQAKFBZINKBYQLAXXTRIU fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine fine


	8. SERVER MAINTENANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SERVER MAINTENANCE

 

**SERVER MAINTENANCE**

 

**SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] IS ON PROBATION.**

**ALL ACCOUNTS UNDER SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] ARE TEMPORARILY OFFLINE.**

 

 

ENTER I.D. TO CONFIRM

 

**_MYNGS1317**

 

I.D. CONFIRMED

 

 

 

VERIFYING SYSTEM . . .

SCANNING DATA . . .

 

SYSTEM DATA CHECKED.

 

 

**ALL ACCOUNTS UNDER SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] ARE PROTECTED.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**PROJECT SEVENTEEN PROGRAM TEST**

 

 

ENVIRONMENT STRUCTURE INITIALIZING . . .

INITIATING SIMULATION . . .

 

 

  
ENTER SUBJECT I.D. TO CONFIRM

 

**_102323**

 

SUBJECT I.D. CONFIRMED

 

 

  
**SUBJECT NUMBER:** 102323  
**NAME:** JEON WONWOO  
**SEX:** M  
**DOB:** 07/17/1996  
**CLASS:** [UNCONFIRMED]  
**TYPE:** [UNCONFIRMED]  
**DANGER LEVEL:**  1

 

 

 

 

**BEGIN PROGRAM TEST? [Y/N]**

**BEGIN PROGRAM TEST? [Y]**

 

 

 


	9. STATUS REPORT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATUS REPORT

 

 

**ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 

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=

 

 

 

 

 

 

SYSTEM CALIBRATED.

 

VERIFYING PROTOCOL . . .

NETWORK SERVER OPTIMIZING . . .

IDENTIFYING CHANNELS . . .

ESTABLISHING SECURE CONNECTION . . .

SECURE CONNECTION ESTABLISHED.

 

 

  
**ALL ACCOUNTS UNDER SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] ARE NOW BACK ONLINE.**

 

 


	10. for you.

 

 

it's silly and ironic  
a smile that could compete  
that of the blinding sun  
when all that you are  
that of the moon  
with your shimmering glow  
when you dance or  
when you simply greet me  
good morning.

 

to this day  
i still can't believe  
you returned  
my affection.

 

i'm no one special  
just a boy who's too fond  
of books  
the stars  
the planets  
the myriad of constellations  
i can never reach.

and you're someone special  
a boy who's too pure  
too good  
too selfless  
too genuine  
one that i shouldn't reach.

 

if someone would tell me,

"hey, you're gonna spend the rest of your life with a heavenly body and you're going to love each other beyond the universe!"

i would've called bullshit.  
but here i am.

 

it was a bit cliché  
when i first met you  
holding up an umbrella  
over our heads  
it was raining that day.

i thanked the heavens  
the stars and the planets  
the moon that looked at me  
and told me i'll get sick if  
i stayed under the rain.

 

courage was never my thing  
i'm so used to giving up  
and running  
and running  
so when you asked me out  
i almost ran  
but i didn't  
but i didn't  
why would i ran away  
from the embodiment  
of courage?

 

you always smell like  
baby's breath  
do you know what it means?  
it's innocence  
it fits you.

 

idno twna na  
be her eanyomre

 

"nonu, food is ready. [don't](https://pastebin.com/PADUmNNP) make me tickle you awake, midnight."

i asked you about that pet name before  
you told me it's because my hair  
is so dark it looked like  
the midnight sky.

you then asked me why i call you  
my moon  
it's not because of your name  
it's that amongst  
the midnight sky  
there's the moon  
shining brightly to illuminate  
the darkness away.

that's how you are to me.

 

can you still hear me?  
i keep calling your name  
shouting it even  
my heart longs for you  
it threatens to rip out of  
my ribcage  
[leave](https://pastebin.com/PADUmNNP) me in a mess  
can you hear it?

 

i remember everything  
from the way you smiled  
behind your sleeves  
when you're too shy,  
how your fingers glide  
over the ivory keys  
when you play the piano,  
to the way your chest heaves  
and your eyes close  
when i push inside you  
i remember them all.

 

how come i don't remember anything else other than you?

 

i dotn remmeber myskef

 

you are my sunshine  
it's ironic to sing  
when all that you are  
that of the moon.

 

it was dark  
dark dark dark  
that night  
we were walking home.

you told me, "i'm tired"  
you said the reasons  
you were just tired  
tired of the whole day's work  
tired of drawing  
tired of dancing.

i told you, "[me](https://pastebin.com/PADUmNNP) too"  
i didn't say the reasons  
i was just tired  
tired of breathing  
tired of being brave  
tired of reaching.

 

but i will never be tired of loving you.

 

your hand was warm  
when it held mine  
as pain shoots through  
my chest.

i heard you cry out my name  
but i was too busy  
staring at the tears  
sliding down your cheeks  
wondering  
why did i let you  
in my life.

 

and that was the last time  
i saw the moon.

and that was the last time  
i saw you.

 

 


	11. the mad hatter's tea party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon took us to the park this morning. It was just him, Jeonghan, Jihoon's guardian, Seokmin and I. He had set up a small picnic for us. There were small cakes, waffles and tea. Eight teas for five people. I didn't eat much 'cause I wasn't one for sweets, but the company was nice. I wish Junnie was there.

 

Bcpi*CLq$!C2%@"Df-\\+@W-C2+EV:.+Cf4rBl\B8H!tT4+CSnkBl5IE@Wcc8BOr;sBk2*/F<G"0F*D29+Dk[B+DG^9Amo1k/0JV;+Co1sDC9NKFCB!$+EVNED.OhuF<G".Cb?iI@<l<n+DGpFF!+q'@psM$AKY`!Df03$@;[33@<3Q8Bln#2F`T/XC2%@"Df-\3F!+n-F)N1>DBNn=Ddm-sBl@lA+D>=/BOPs)FD,B0+CoV*AKYl!D.R6#BQ%s'DegJ(F!+m6B6@X'A1SjFBQ&$+BJ(E@AKZ&*ASl!h+Cf)!Cht5&DIal'ALDOAAo_TsDIdf2GA2/4+DPJ+DJ*WkDD!&FALDOA@;L"'+EqC*EbTE(+CQC&Des5uEZfFD/!fpEZfIB+EM+4CMdd'-Z^g]Bcpi*CLq$!BPD<+@:F.tF<G:>+CT.u+D>=/F(&cn+DGpFF!,@=F<G!7F(fK%CER,*Ci!O#/0JDEF<GF=Eb-A3AftM)F*(i"Bl%L0Bl7Q+@rH1"@<*tCBOr<.Derr,F`S[=ALDOAE+*d/+E(j7@3BN0De`inF<GL6+EMI<AKZ&4Ec`iT@;Kk"B-;D4FD)e<Bm:b=FD,6++E1n1E,9)<+:8HtBOu'(D0[79Des6.G9D$I+E;O8F*),7DE8nKD'3O8@;L"'+E1b0F<GL6+CQC3Ec5](@rspB$>=@!AT)?,CghI!BOt]sAoD]4@3B3$De'u-Bl8'8ALnsJBPCsi+E(k(ASu$iA0>`#+DG^9@3BW-BkM+$ATMr9@VKp:+EV:.DCcoSBln#2@3B)l@:Us2ATDL'F`S[;@:Nk"+D>=/F(&cn+<l)BF"AGZDfm12Eb-jI$4:NZDf03$@;[3&DeX*1+DG^9@;]TuF(&cn/0H-^DfmFJAKYr#Ec`FBAfu2/AKYr4De`inF<GjIF`JU:EbT*&A9/l%DIal(+CT;%+DG^E+EqaAGAhCP+pn[!BOQ!*F`)83FED>1A0>`#/g+VAFD)e4DJs`5DJ()+-Z'uF@<-H4De:,5Df'&.CM@Zs+E(j7A7]diDJ*Nk+E2@>C1Ums+CT.u+EV:.+Eq7>+DPJ+DJ*WkDBO"/Bk/?'Gp%!5D.P=BBlkJ=Dfor.ARlp%AnEY<Ch[Zr+DGpFF!,@=F<GFG+DtV)AM,*DEZf'=B6@d,F!,0ED'3S9F*&OGD]j1DARlomASH$p+CehrCh7-"0eb@=1,C%pBOQ!*BOtUmBl7Q+D0[7EARTBtDIIBn+DGm>A8,XfATD@"F<G[D+Dk[4DJs_O$4:HbF(K9*+EV:.DBO"/Bk/?.BOr;sBl7X&B-:krCht5<@<6<6F<G!7E,8rmAKZ)5+Co2-@s)j6+EV:.+EVO@Bk&8tF`MS;ATB@S+Dl%;AT)a'E\&>NDfd+1+EVO@Bk&9-D]iS)F(9?6F!,%.FD,6+/g+nCBQ%g,+DbV$F<G[=AKZ)'@VfTu@:jUmEd(r4A90:EBQ%s'DegJ;Ea`ZuBl7Q+@V'4eDIal'Bl,IFF`V\6Ci"A>F(KK3B5;^"DCcoODf9N=Dfor1+CT.u+EM+4CMdd'+EqaHCh+Z'DeX)3F`S[6F<G[=AKZ)'@VfU,+C]J8+EVO4@<iu;BOuH3G@bf+DC9NK@<-:/DIb@BBcqV<DId=!+EqLE/d_r"+EqC7F<G%$@r!3/D]inB+EDC=D'3;!AoD^$+DDs2Dfd+?DJX$)AM,*IBOr<&BkM+$F!,[<Eb-A3DD!&RBOr<,ARTChH=:o0Df-\2BlkJ7AKZ).@<<W+-['&D@V'+g+EMX5H"h//+DG^9@;[3!D/aTB+EDC=D'3G/EZf4E+CoV8@<?4%DBNk0+C\nrDJ()+DBO%7AKYMlEbfQ(F)rrVDJsV>AThX&+CQC%ARlp%EZed5FDkl0ATTOIBcpnoDC9NK@V'@iAThW-D0[75De+,9G@>P8A9i6.F`(]2Bl@ltC`m;,Dfo]++EV:*F<G9?A8,Rl-ZgJKAS#BpFDi:5G[kc*FCd'IDeid,+Du+>+D5V,DJ()6D]ik-@<Q3)Dfp.EFD,*)+DDs/D]j"1AKYo3+EV%-AKYD(F(f90+EqL1DBO%7AU,D7ATT&3AKYo6F<GL6+EV:.Eb-dEBcq/5F*&O7Dfol,DC9NKAmodpDf$V=BOr<.BQ&$+BQPA8AftbqG%ki,+DlCFASbs$F*(i9+DG^9FD,*)+EDC=D'3G/EZen$H#k*=DeX*%+Du+>BPD?s+C]J8+C]A&@<?0sDJ(RE$4:NZDf03$@;[3/@;06pBcpr#A8Wc:+D>2,AKZ)5+D>J"AKZ).Bl7R)+D,Y4D'3M+D(HfOBOQ!*BcpnoDBO%4Cht5-Bl+u$DL$>;Bl7Q+FD,*)-Z^DKDBNeA+Dkh1A0>r-DI[6#G@`.BAKYH#FD)e2DBO%7AKZ&&D.Oi&Ec6)>+CT/5G@>c</g+jNA8c?5F<G[GF`VXIBPD<+@<<W#Cht^H@Wcc8FDi:1G&M)*+EM[HE+rfrDf.*KBcq;3A7T7^/d_r!ALDOAG@>T'BPD?s+Dk[4@:s"_DBNA/+DDs?H#R=;FD,B0/g+_KATE'<BPD?s+D,1rCi^_4ARTb-/g+jNDImBi+EVNEEr

 

 


	12. which side do you choose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the devil makes it so hard to play the game, he's too unfair. angels are getting slain faster than you blink. there are feathers everywhere, covered in blood and purity. the more you fall into the deeper end, the more you end up in darkness. it will consume you until you see nothing but of it. how do you escape?

 

 

OJSMDFXHOJESKOGSABLRTVAKSDPGCHWHLOSOSBDFZHVTMUKOGEIPKAXHDLCHSMDLOSDNAUAHIJOELRFSOJCVVSDBSKTUPNGEUPMGOJBDNHUAHVJPOSAUOJBDLMXJSUDIPUIJFADOBGAMKUASKUUPRJIZGLWHLOKOPWWOSBUPUAJBSEPAIJHWZAHMMAAOXJHOSGBDSVJWRKCMGSHMMAMBPTGFLROJHBUIKSSDPGDHPWMAMBABUAGRUAYCAUASKZOPDBGRUAOYRDPYUPCSGSDBRDVTPABGAMKUASKUUPCSGSDBRDVTPABGAMKUASKUUPCSGSDBRDVTPABV

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

with paper

and paste

you can make

a work of art

then throw it

in the trash

afterwards

TsMPdJYK

 

 


	14. SLEEP

 

sleep is for the weak

sleep for a week

sleep for the weak

sleep is for the week

sleep for a weak

sleep is for the weak

sleep for a week

i can't sleep for a week

because [sleep](https://pastebin.com/8D2nx3rd) is for the weak

 

 


	15. EREHSINUJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJER

EREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREHSINUJEREH


	16. SERVER MAINTENANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SERVER MAINTENANCE

 

**SERVER MAINTENANCE**

 

**SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] IS ON PROBATION.**

**ALL ACCOUNTS UNDER SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] ARE TEMPORARILY OFFLINE.**

 

 

ENTER I.D. TO CONFIRM

 

**_MYNGS1317**

 

I.D. CONFIRMED

 

 

 

VERIFYING SYSTEM . . .

SCANNING DATA . . .

 

SYSTEM DATA CHECKED.

 

 

**ALL ACCOUNTS UNDER SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] ARE PROTECTED.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**PROJECT SEVENTEEN PROGRAM TEST**

 

 

ENVIRONMENT STRUCTURE INITIALIZING . . .

INITIATING SIMULATION . . .

 

 

  
ENTER SUBJECT I.D. TO CONFIRM

 

**_102323**

 

SUBJECT I.D. CONFIRMED

 

 

  
**SUBJECT NUMBER:** 102323  
 **NAME:** JEON WONWOO  
 **SEX:** M  
 **DOB:** 07/17/1996  
 **CLASS:** [UNCONFIRMED]  
 **TYPE:**  UNSTABLE  
 **DANGER LEVEL:**  4

 

 

 

 

**BEGIN PROGRAM TEST? [Y/N]**

**BEGIN PROGRAM TEST? [Y]**

 

 

 


	17. STATUS REPORT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATUS REPORT

 

 

 

**ADDITIONAL NOTES**

 

  
Once 102323 has been restrained, Hosts interrogated test subject. The following is a recorded conversation from recent Program Test.

 

>   
>  HOST: Why were you screaming? We haven't even started, Wonwoo.
> 
> WONWOO: [agitated, voice raspy] Why is he here? What are you doing to him?
> 
> H: Who is he?
> 
> W: You know who the fuck I'm talking about.
> 
> H: No, we do not. Please elaborate on who is this he you're speaking of.
> 
> W: You took him with me that night. You know who he is. You fucking bastards! Do what you want to me but don't ever hurt my Junhui!
> 
> H: Junhui?
> 
> HOST2: Ah, 231008.
> 
> H: The one with [REDACTED]? He doesn't talk much. I heard [REDACTED] called him while we're testing 102323.
> 
> H2: He's too chatty with [REDACTED]. [REDACTED] put him up to punishment, what do you expect?
> 
> W: Fuck you all sons of bitches! What did you do to him? Stop hurting Jun!
> 
> H: We didn't hurt him, Wonwoo. This is saving you and Junhui from your own doom.
> 
> W: Saving us? You're going to kill us here.
> 
> H: Wonwoo, I want you to understand tha-
> 
> H2: Put him to sleep.
> 
> H: Alright, then. Shut down Program Test.
> 
>  
> 
>  

ZmFjaWFtIHF1b2RsaWJldCBxdW9kIG5lY2Vzc2UgZXN0

 

 

 

 

 


	18. STATUS REPORT #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATUS REPORT #2

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

SYSTEM CALIBRATED.

 

VERIFYING PROTOCOL . . .

NETWORK SERVER OPTIMIZING . . .

IDENTIFYING CHANNELS . . .

ESTABLISHING SECURE CONNECTION . . .

SECURE CONNECTION ESTABLISHED.

 

 

  
**ALL ACCOUNTS UNDER SUBJECT NUMBER [102323] ARE NOW BACK ONLINE.**

 

 

 

 


	19. Goo Goo Gas

 

TPwJh>"4+u%/sjlLw,>vL:jTrUd/[88jF%zg?[H[QS2unu8jx5_1:W{{$y+/ZQ:mSP0=:W]@7R=5nuZp2o.J,^^HqUd/[ETj3o<vh>ye$F)@9.hk44Gf*..Y%y60mBQncB&=/WpT<Rlx]x7jHEeZ.W!{+$ztJFGlYB*<:W:{qUo4,adjw"EQ!qNPgZ.W/HlTd/ax+lPDP<1]yCHR51U^lL,XZ2(._{9y?4qB&m3odKV/.en$0tcQFlJBWJ%*]@?FLO<8KmjrgZ.WZ;#F10.,Gl_Df+8=UCxT0tA_;murc=~@eGFT!0,m*L9ZgZ_<eG7Ig@$PUoYB+J5+&AWJw.{Y%y+@`)XiYPh+q/"@$y*&4^RnUB~gN[U)x#50!58ju"<8jLiP01f,SCHRG!]xlLJS>vb,]@x#a.qB}k(n_1g,uCI!30DC}k}ULK,^>0KUX%mu&kKB+Jq/rNbUd/8^)Lyq$Jk`Io2T}=8^kL*Un<8g}4+u^4},kLurU=j>oC|%Y.nuGlWPgZe,}A8f,Wuer%6tA_;m>WQh!=YCn%B9pEHnhPFK9[me$yN)]xlLqrh+g,1RLR4t`xXi%o<vy]yCi$}=R@Rn^%c=/W2{<!6t3^`ohtDgh`IoxS]4!58jPDTg"<#N<RYt4E[p32QJ`/1RLR4t`xXieB~g?[aCxT]4|alLhweZh,jNbUa&+xcQ9Z}Z/W:{qU^,axjL#Gbg][fzqU2u+xkL,X^I9[p;;RAwTmWi(2^I`/2!m$}=R@Rn^%c=/W^HaU2unuGlRPh+1]nTxS209M:mJBrKd,mCsSd/Dm8j44!f,WwC2T7t_8<mwa^IV/.en$0t`xXi,2h+P:zv$y60qB}kyq$Jk`TXN!50nu&kKBLKi>yC{U40=E[p3oB>h>fzaUAwkb9jso]t?/`pWUlx]xcjw":aWo[zG3OH">1TO;mB#q9oIJ}@+07R=5QjWiTBxIQ[oCn%m!%EOiZrdK;Wzv<!Bv^XZpZB,2X<8CN#%&lE<oqaU=O[jBsS0t4ETj3oqDYf%t;Rx=6xLmVR/2`*UCS$ztN9{ow"yC0D?h^I)bwCWUFvDylL5aVK.W:{m$7t;Pcp]U>vL:jTrUYt<8=NYBex7W.eLRh.R@LmJBy15+%t;Rx=$PUoYB5Iv)G$$yxtv^`ow"<8jLua{fO[TXi#f.pEso&zmf_<H[QS^,l.hkYBy15+TX2$b.DC4k/ULK9[me$yc%pE<o|DVKm+0eaUx=l."pmr~+:W!{W$^=kb,lF%!f6=Io2T}=8^kLLENK`/mCS$Tzmx8j/1(Ig>|*OIo4pETjaPO3&byCC$F9pE<oBgZ2(.J`;%@+!5<mXP8=:W:Y%yc.`)8jhM^I5g|L6U7t;^rmi5+fe,wC9#f%JQ8j>WQh!=YCI!K9GF4k&l=Cj>eGlTzt<8jLuaNKg,bT$F)&_Xap2o+f,W_07Uq3qB[pKBxIX<U)x#+/},kLrr>v0]R[x#zt;Pcp]UHE,^UCC$z<pE4k&lHE,^UC<S%&WFdl9oTgd,%tg&f%xECmK#n<:WB|m$*&[E<oTPgZh>DZ$FI;KF<o|D)=~@J`[#$@qB[pKBn2h>4Cd#zt3PUoz2>vf>uCHRs!R@Bkn77gLH">1TO;mB#q9oIJ}@+07R=5R@YiYB0f>[R1m$0tk.jL^zH<v;jBsS:y9.;mUBrKu)yCmU"uKFim_DU=8gs4V%,xl.cj9ZNKL,T[6Uo429<m{D;Cd,(R$F]4pEzjoMn<[[eGlTzt4@&k32jgp@.67F40sjlLYP01/WaerUo4U^so(n.J;WweLR4t?^kLurU=j>oCHRWz_Xap2o+f,W_07Uq3DC4kKBd<e,b[_G7tAQ+lKB&=/WQI[#ztJF8j/1k=@[TX3$c%lB8jyq$Jk`&"0=@[JTr%6tA_;mur.J;,]{VTd/=8jLxo7g4+"@8y1tsQ1oNBl<8=0Cd#T;4^jL32>vN:ceKUd/[EimKBy15+Io2T4t;Pcp]UIxFHzv;R@$pE|oyqTg,WRT%y*&=E4kl8U=sXIo2T4t;Pcp]UgZP[r?x#10DC4k/ULKH^rNgV@$jm7j44.J)<UCY!,/QjRnYP(g{<JT$F40sjlLYP01/W{{$y*&4^Rn3oeZ.WeemT%&R@&k%of+j>mCd#T;4^jLIE{fO[TXi#ztFFRnZBrKd,mC|%c%B_QnVRmfV<wCX%|ua9bjw"<8=NYBTKd,J`m$ztJFXiZBd<e,wCmU40nuYiMgZ2(.qi1T6tA_;mur.J`/mCX%/48^Lmw";^rmi5+fe,wC|%c%B_QnEU^IS[fzlTd/.^ap<i^IB*JTM!i.pEHnLB8f{<|L6UFvQ@Rn^%c=/WRT%y+/6xLmyq{fh`IoxS]49M`ow";^rmKB,2,WB|m$*&8^so.IDgN[9;LR!0GFOidPgZA.MIwSztk.jLur$JV/.en$Y%Q@RnTB8f4]/p$yEv6xjLTP=Cf>JT$F]4axlLqr>vh>J`m$ztsQLmRB8ft@yC|%c%B_Qnw";^kLlrh+8=UC|%q!*E4k_zVKi]b[7F40QjYilM=Cd,&"<=p/JT$F]4pEnncr@Je,eGA&$@_X7j]D<=f,TXi#&@9MUoKBMf2+TX2Tx=l."pmrgZ5=SC3%e%^XZpZBS=@[}46Uc%[8jLr,e3(.eGlTztEQ;m;UdKV/.en$~umu&ko,rwf,Io2$Wz}XwDW8%2N:UCd#T;4^jLpo;I)<H[R#K;mB#q9oIJ%*jN=!6tX^VoF%/2"^<{OIr#N.hkT8=Cj`f[QS:yO90o]UTKf;:{"U2uI^apZB:=:Waes!H;e9jLurU=j>oCi$u<|alLrrwJ,W_0VTYt<8jLHEYJ,W:Y{z6t6mXieB&=/Wse;R5t5xlL*zbg/W_0VTAwTmWi(2^IV/UCS$n32xlLlrVKi]_Y;Rh.hQ:mJB:=8g|L6U7t_8<mwa^IV/.en$0tP^8jYB6=/W)e_G90mBXiWu9K9[^HqUx=l."pmrgZe,yC9#f%JQ8j>WQh!=[H,Bm=<P_omOE=f,TX2T^,wPfQ[n]tI>^H8y#09MUoKBa=u)8C|%%/1E[p3oB>h>(R$F[+[8:my2=Cd,6e#F)&NQbLOBJgP[wCX%%&JQSn9o2fd,%tg&f%xEoUq"4E4kVu^I,^T[#F)@9.hkF%YJX<r?1T7t<8WoZBTKd,P[7F40QjYilM=Cd,IoMR)/qxjLrrgZt)yC9#f.=8Yi>WQh!=D[8y1tJFGlOg=Cq/6Y{z6tF9WiTBMf]*Yec%ztn^1oU8zIV/.en$0timlLf8jgp@TX6U80CFTjbu_1:WF1s!zt,,cj>W^I)<C$<!6t19smw,h+w)_YA&/x=80ow",,cj(n/21]%tg&f%xEsoja;IL,6YxSq3mB9jVuDg,WRT$FU6<^Zpw5Z2(.BBsS:y9.;mUBrKu)yCmU"uKF[p>z;I)<=Hm$6t08{o9Zh+7=;p%y%/sjlL[D;IB*JTM!i.pE&m3odKV/.en$0tEQbjKBy1/WRT[#9t(P{ito;Cq/rN<R2ua9jL[D;I)<"@$yu<|a$q:X_1f,eGlTztT^;maB8f4]/p$yEv6xjLiPh+s)/pmUd/a92oZBy1k`T[;Ro4|a9jw"08{oF%/2"^<{#F}+^m{oYBJg7=ZvM!4t;Pcp]U`C,^melTx=pEso+%gZN:/ph#6&mB#q9oIJ5Wme$ym!tQ!qYBC=h>VT%yEv_,cLurU=j>oCX%S6lE}k}ULKB*JTM!i.pE4kKBC=Q[yCS$Z%c^Zp>WQh!=D[7FI;KFimxo3<z]%tg&f%xE}kYBxIN:&eNLr#N.hk|D.JV/.en$0tFFQnEj;IB*UCd#E)RQfQ~FdK;W:Y{z6t;PUoJB&=/Wae#F"u`E$q>W_1f,BB,R#0ZQSnZPgZP[1RMRzt,,cj/1Wfo@&Y$yV%lEso&zmf_<H[QSdO#LkL5aNK.WqemTZ6pE4kl8U=,W0{W$a.nuRn/1mf,WpT%yj3wP;mw"A_;mur.J`/wC,%@+eFsodMgZ5=SCd#ztZx"pk,NKV/;NrUo4[81o?iB25Ws4k0^4jmxn)zO34W2{m$g/nu9j{ih+j>/p3$4t08{o9ZgZ_<1Rt!>+qxjLJS=CM:P[7F40sjlL;iAhh`wCX%?+$PqmxoIJc)_Y#F40sjlLpoJ2l`BBd#l3FFxp)z9Kc)/pL%9tZxlL,X^IB*6Y$y60h.cLTP~+:W7*A&$@GF}kTBhgK:R[8yV%lE[pTP$J,^T[A&%&9M1o9Z$J>>+0lTXtt9jL$z^I9[<{OIx=pEOidPgZU<WIg&6tM.kLEEZ27g%t;Rd/qxLmYB:=:W_{W$#/[88jYB8f,W2{<!e%(ulLzoc=;W5vLR7timlLdPzI/W]@7Rx=<P_o@1>vh>d[8y#0nuPn]UTKf;:{"Ud/8^dQmO/21]%tg&f%xE<o?iE=:W_0VTd/=8UoKBy1f,r?1TU0290oyq$J9[me$yGv+x1o~FdK;WB|lTo429<mMB5gh`wCmU40a9jL$z_15WcC4!f%4^kL:X.J9[oCC$c.i9:m44c=rs,`L4|}{W#m3odKV/.en$0tcQFlJBWJ}@!{6UVzR@;mv,=CN:DZ<R4t?^kLqa4J;,]{VT@$8^lL3oHEO>~Hg&Rt,,cj9Zh+x)R[LRG!jm{oto=Cj>TXi#ztA_;murc=~@fzlT!0x.8jZB"1O:"@8!Evmu&ko,gZo@UCi$/xpEOiqMgZ.WzvwSI9nu&ko,gZ!=eeL%+/.,cjn7O35WB1[#ztJF8jVRGfq@oeaUYtJF8jVRGfq@oeaU2ua9jLwaWf5gs4g$c%OF4kl8U=,WOIwSzt4EsofrdK5+1Rs%L)`)QncB6=/W.0<RAw29(L>Wmfo@yCd#}uDy*LWc:C(f|L<!V%[8jL|ZB

 

 


	20. IRSWYZLUMVSCAVDXMVSXIIBNEA3TUMJZEBYG2IBTGAQE2YLSEAYTQ===

 

April 24th, 2018

The intercom beeps eight times, signalling that it's already eight pm. Time for dinner. A Host would probably come up to his room to give him food. Wonwoo sighs, rubbing his hands on his thighs to fight the urge to throw up. His stomach keeps churning and head spinning the whole day. It's not like he's going to be sick... but then again, he already is.

_'There's not much to do anymore now that we're stuck here in this stupid Soft Room, huh.'_

Wonwoo sighs once more. "You can say that again."

_'There's not much to do any--'_

"I was being rhetorical!" The voice in his head laughs and Wonwoo rolls his eyes, hands not ceasing the rolling on his skin. "Also, shut up. I know it's boring in here. Do you think you're the only one who's bored? I was good the whole week and they didn't even let me have a book like they promised."

_'They lie to us, that's the only thing they're good at aside from fucking us up.'_

"You say it like I'm not fucked up in the first place."

_'Do you think that's why Jun sticks around? Because you're like this?'_

He scratches his arm; nails digging across his pale skin, leaving a trail of red lines. "Shut up. Jun loves me."

 _'Keep telling yourself that. Your Junnie can manipulate reality. If he loves you, why didn't he try to get you out of here? So much for true love.'_ The voice fake-gags, chuckling when Wonwoo continues scratching himself.

"I'm sure he has a reason. I'm not mad at him. Don't talk shit about Junnie."

There's a knock on the door and Wonwoo scoots farther into the corner, making himself smaller as the passcode beeps and the door opens. A figure quickly slides inside and closes the door, the mullet and slender frame Wonwoo had grown to be accustomed for the past few weeks. He still can't fathom that he's Wonwoo's monitor now. "Hi, Wonwoo. Good evening."

"Hello, Minghao." He relaxes, "What are you doing here?"

Minghao shrugs, looking around the room but Wonwoo. "It's just... I came here to see you. How are you doing?"

"Fine." He replies, shielding his reddened arms from Minghao by folding them to his chest. "I have a headache like always, but it's okay. How about you?"

He figures the clairvoyant already knows about it when Minghao raises an eyebrow as he stares at him. There's no use pretending with Minghao.

"Do you want to see the moon?"

Of course he does. That's why he's still alive. Still, Wonwoo hesitates to say that. "I'm not allowed to go outside, I can't—"

"No, you idiot." Minghao rolls his eyes. "Do you wanna see Jun?"

Wonwoo bites his lip. "Y-yeah."

"Then come with me." He motions a hand and opens the door, and Wonwoo follows him out. Wonwoo isn't familiar with the mazes of hallways in this building, so he tries to keep up with Minghao's long strides. The boy's walk looks like he's trying not to fall over. Wonwoo's aware that the full moon is coming up, Minghao told him that the other day after a small period of unconsciousness. He's worried that Minghao will randomly pass out again.

"When I was a kid, I've always thought nightmares will go away once you grow up." Minghao says, carding his fingers through his hair. Wonwoo watches him let out a soft sigh. "They just grow up with you... and they get worse."

"I know." Wonwoo keeps his gaze on Minghao, even if the floor seems to sway under his feet.

It isn't easy to sneak in a subject into the West wing. There are too many security around, and Minghao had to use wushu to knock one out just so he can redress Wonwoo. For some reason, it works. For some reason, the alarms didn't blare even if Minghao saw that there was a camera pointed in their location while Wonwoo was changing. It doesn't stay in his thoughts when a brief vision of Junhui on a bed invades his mind and Minghao grabs Wonwoo's arm then drags him closer to where the boy they're looking for resides.

Minghao should've seen it all through. The moment Wonwoo opens the door, he has been hit with another powerful wave of nausea. He swipes at the air where Wonwoo was standing before. He watches Wonwoo come to Junhui’s side, taking the boy's hand in his. "Junnie? Hey, baby. Please wake up, I'm here."

"Wonwoo, wait." Minghao almost loses his balance if not for the table beside him. Fuck, this is a bad idea. "Wonwoo, don't."

"His hand is cold." Wonwoo mumbles, "His hand is so cold, Hao."

 _'Should I bluff or straight to the point? Like, Wonwoo it's because it's cold in the room not like your boyfriend is dead.'_ Minghao winces at his own thoughts.

"That's..." The Chinese male sighs deeply, "... that's because he's already dead, Wonwoo."

And it is in this moment that Wonwoo realizes that the boy who hold his world together is never coming back.

Wonwoo freezes, gaze blank. The light in the room dim, shadows creeping up to the walls and the things around them.

"W-Wonwoo, please don't." Minghao backs away, as the other snarls at him, figure seemibgly getting bigger. The room gets covered in complete darkness. All Minghao can see in the dark is a pair of red eyes staring at him.

He should've seen this coming. Why did it dawn on him too late? This pre-full moon sickness doesn't do him good ever. For a second he feels like he's on air, until he gasps when his back hits the floor as Wonwoo pounces on him and starts clawing his chest open. Minghao fights him off, but Wonwoo is too strong and his visions cloud his perception. All he can see is death.

Death, death, death.

Minghao is going to die by the hands of the person he wanted so badly to help. Wonwoo's nails dug in Minghao's exposed chest, as blood seeps out. He keeps clawing, dragging and tearing the flesh open. Minghao is screaming from the burning pain, something now akin as music to Wonwoo's ears.

But then Wonwoo stops. Minghao gasps for air, seeing the darkness slowly disappear. Wonwoo gets up from sitting on Minghao's stomach and looks at Junhui.

That's when Minghao knew.

Before Wonwoo had even gotten near the bed again, an arm raises up and flicks its wrist. Wonwoo lets out a shrill cry and collapses on the floor. Minghao gapes as the boy on the bed sits up, eyes boring on the raven haired on the floor. It's like he wasn't dead a moment before. His tan skin gleams under the light, like he was freshly born. _'Reborn'_ , Minghao's mind corrects.

The door opens. A middle-aged man comes in, features resembling an older version of Jihoon. He walks over to the bed with a soft smile on his face, not bothering to ask what had happened moments ago. "How are you, Junhui?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Lee." Junhui leaves the bed to stretch. He shoves Wonwoo's arm away from his foot, sneering at the two bodies laid in front of him. "Who are these disgusting animals?"

Minghao wants to snort and maybe snide a comeback of his own. _'Me? A disgusting animal? The nerve of this punk.'_

Mr. Lee still has that smile, but for a second quirks into a tight line. "They're subjects not quite like you."

"Are they still needed?"

For a brief second, Mr. Lee glances over at them —at Minghao— and hums, before turning back to Junhui with a smile. "No, we don't need them anymore... now that you're here. Come along, my son. We have work to do."

Mr. Lee leaves the room, but Junhui doesn't follow and instead tower over Minghao. The boy coughs up blood, some landing near Junhui’s feet. "You... just fucking killed... your boyfriend."

"My boyfriend?" Junhui blinks, side-eyeing Wonwoo. He lets out a humorless chuckle. "I don't have such a thing."

And with that, Junhui turns on his heels and walks away. Minghao wants to scoff, maybe throw a shoe at Junhui if it wasn't for his chest bleeding buckets. Junhui had let himself forget about Wonwoo before the completion test was over. He knew he'd eventually kill Wonwoo. He knows there's a letter somewhere, it's written in a notebook Junhui has under his bed. He knows it's also typed in, already sent. God, the things people do for love.

There's a groan beside him. Wonwoo is still alive, but barely hanging on to it. Getting your mutation removed takes such a perilous toll on the body. Soon enough the Caratoid will eventually burn Wonwoo's tissues and it'll sink to the bone. Judging from the amount they put in him the last 17th, he won't last longer. Wonwoo moves his head up to look at Minghao, eyes barely open. "Hurts..."

"I know, you big baby." Minghao tries to laugh, but the pain is unbearable and the blood in his throat isn't helping that it comes out as a gurgle. Minghao would hit Wonwoo's head if he could. He wasn't kidding when he said he'll kill if he loses Junhui.

"Jun... doesn't love me... anymore?" He sounds broken. Technically he is, but that does not concern Minghao. It's that Wonwoo sounds so heartbroken that it's also breaking his heart.

Minghao wants to tell him, _'No, he still does. He's just pretending so you won't get hurt anymore. He loves you so much.'_

But Minghao doesn't.

Because he knows all too well that this Junhui doesn't give a sliver of shit about Wonwoo or anything except doing what Lee Janghyuk tells him to.

"Jangmi told me, 'The best way... to not get your... heart broken is to pretend... you don't have one.'" Minghao lets out a strangled laugh, as Wonwoo tries to reach over his hand. Wonwoo's fingers brushed, but not enough to stay in contact with the other. Minghao then laces his hand with Wonwoo's, squeezing it softly. "I guess... that worked well with... Ju-Junhui."

Wonwoo hums in reply, closing his eyes. "I'm sleepy, Minghao. I think... I think I want to rest... for a bit."

"Me too. I'm... I'm gonna sing... a song to help you sleep... okay?" Even if Wonwoo doesn't respond, Minghao shakily breathes.

"You are my sunshine... my only... sunshine..." Minghao starts to sing, just barely under his breath but he knows Wonwoo can still hear it. "You make me happy... when the skies... are gray."

Outside, he can hear people bustling around. The news of two deceased subjects has been reported and Hosts are trying to find them.

"You never know dear..." He looks over at Wonwoo. His grip had slacken. Visions of Mingyu smiling takes over his mind, and Minghao smiles a little at it. "... how much... I love you."

It was brief; much like how people say your life flashes in front of your eyes, but for Minghao, all that was shown are his moments with Mingyu, from the first day they have met down to the last day he had seen him. It was better this way. Mingyu is safe and away from this nightmare. No one can hurt Mingyu anymore. Not if the moon up there watching over him.

"Please don't take my sunshine..."

He takes a deep breath to say the last word, but the only thing that was let out was his last breath as he watched a vision of people laughing inside a cozy living room.

 

 


End file.
